hidden desires
by Fruitfly-123
Summary: natsume needs a break from mikan...hotaru is here!
1. Chapter 1

Hidden desires

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice academy but the plot is mine.

A/N: I asked my friend to write a Natsume-Hotaru fic but she's too lazy. So I decided to do it my self. XD.

**CHAP-1**

He stared at her through his bangs. She was sitting quietly at the back of the class. She was noting the teacher's lectures & her black hair hid her eyes. Suddenly he felt the fingers of his girl friend stroking his stomach through his shirt. He turned his head to his brunette babe. She winked at him & ventured lower. He shifted in his sit & pushed Mikan's hands away. Mikan pouted slightly, but tried vainly to concentrate on the lesson.

Natsume sighed; he was getting tired of Mikan's increased assaulting. Sure, at first it was thrilling to have the cute, innocent girl as his girl friend. He would mess with her & enjoy her frequent blushes. As he glanced at Mikan sitting beside him, he wondered how the naïve & clueless girl suddenly turned into the sex kitten. & then his eyes fell on the dark haired beauty sitting at the back. Hotaru was staring out the window, her expression blank. Natsume felt slightly confused & angry as he remembered their conversation last week.

"_Leave Mikan if you know what's good for you." She said quietly, not actually looking at him._

_He was standing at the hall way waiting for Mikan._

"_Excuse me?" he frowned at her._

"_Well people are not exactly what they seem…" she shrugged & walked away._

_He stared at her retreating form trying to figure something out that would make any sense at all._

He kept on staring at her trying to decipher her mysterious verses. The shrill sound of the bell snapped him out of his thoughts. He gathered his books & turned to leave but Mikan tugged his jacket & purred in his ear, "Natsume, will I see you tonight?"

He lowered his head so that he could whisper in her ears, "Sure…"

End of first chapter. Leave reviews if you want more… this is my first fanfic. So be kind. No flames…


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden desires

Disclaimer: I don't own alice academy.

A/N: here is the second part.

**CHAP-2**

Hotaru was walking towards her room. She was working on a new gadget & as usual she lost track of time. It was dark except for the sudden flashes of lightening. It was late, too late. Only the roaring wind & the booming thunder interrupted the eerie quiet. Probably the whole school was asleep. Well, almost the whole school. She passed the common room & saw Natsume sitting on a couch. "Probably waiting for Mikan." She thought to herself. She didn't give him a second look but she could feel his eyes following her. Her expression turned into one of pure distaste as she thought of Mikan. Hotaru loved Mikan but whatever she is doing is totally wrong. Well she did try to warn him, but in the end it was not her problem.

Natsume had been waiting for Mikan for nearly one & half hours. To say he was pissed would have been an understatement. Then he saw Hotaru walking calmly. It was a sudden impulse, but he stood up & started to follow her. He wanted to know what she meant about "leaving" Mikan the other day. He quietly followed her until he caught up to her & quickly placed himself in front of her.

She was surprised to see him appear out of the blue. She tried to walk past him, but he caught her by her wrist & yanked her to face him. "What?" she asked coldly. He glowered down at her. How dare she? How can she seem all uncared by the fact that she left him baffled & frustrated about his love life? & she didn't even seem bothered for not explaining herself. "What do you want?" she continued in a bored tone. "Listen, I have no interest in you okay?" He spat out. At this she rolled her eyes, but Natsume continued anyways, "I only want to know what you meant about Mikan that day."

"Let go of my hand if you want say your next words." She threatened bluntly. Natsume was fuming, but he loosened his grip before finally letting go of her hand.

She folded her arms in front of her chest. "This is your problem, but you should probably ask Mikan if there should be a reason for you two to break up." She stated & turned to leave. She thought it would be enough. But Natsume caught her by the collar of her jacket & pushed her against the wall. The fabric ripped from the hem. "What is that supposed to mean?" he hissed, "I don't have time for riddles damn it!!"

"Let-me-go." Her voice shook as she tried to reign in the anger that flared through her.

"Hotaru, please…" his voice broke in disgust as he pleaded, "PLEASE tell me what you know that I don't about Mikan." He moved closer as he stared intently into her eyes. She could feel his breathe on her face. Hotaru was shocked by the force of his gaze. She had to look away. She composed her face back into the mask of apathy as she answered him.

"Go to Tsubasa's room." She mumbled & closed her eyes. There was a sudden gust of air. She opened her eyes & he was gone. She took a deep breathe & followed him.

End of chap. Review. please. Too tired. Dying…


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden desires

Disclaimer: do not own alice academy.

A/N: here's the third chap…enjoy.

**CHAP-3**

He rushed past the closed doors. The hall way was quiet. His foot steps echoed silently through the deserted passage. He seemed oblivious of Hotaru striding softly a few yards behind him. Natsume stood motionless in front of Tsubasa's room. He seemed rooted to the spot hearing the familiar moans coming from the other side of the door.

"He is not the only one…she is also seeing Ruka & Koko". Hotaru was leaning casually against the wall. Natsume was so angry he could taste metal on his tongue. He wanted to slap Hotaru for acting so careless, but then he realized it wasn't Hotaru he wanted to hurt. His whole form was shaking with uncontrollable rage. How could she…? Why…? What went wrong…? ………… Inane questions clawed inside his head. He placed his palm on the wooden door. Suddenly the door was charred to cinders, the metal bolts melted. Now he could witness the heinous betrayal himself. Mikan was lying topless on Tsubasa. When they finally realized they were being watched, they raised their eyes to meet Natsume. Tsubasa looked shocked & then ashamed. But Natsume was looking at Mikan. She looked surprised…taken aback & then her face went blank. It showed no remorse, nor sorrow.

Natsume could feel his knees shaking. He knew he had to leave immediately. He managed to pull his muscles so that he could turn & leave the room which had abruptly started to catch fire. He walked out of the school into the rain & then started to run towards the forest. The raindrops felt like icy needles on his skin, but they felt trivial against the razor sharp blades that were slashing him from inside out.

Hotaru was running towards the forest. She had left the burning room with Tsubasa rushing to get help & Mikan screaming to get away from the flames. But she wasn't worried about them. She didn't know why she even bothered to look for Natsume but it seemed like the right thing to do. She was following the burning trail that she was sure would lead her to the fire king. She saw smoking remains of bushes & glowing embers of tree branches. Finally she found him. He was sitting cross-legged beside a tree. But there was a haze surrounding him. She walked closer & realized that rain falling on him turned into vapor as soon as they touched his skin. As a result he was enveloped with mist. She moved right next to him, the air was warm, moist & scented. She could separate his minty yet sweet scent from the wilder & smokier fragrances of the woods. She dropped herself sinuously to sit beside him & stayed quiet.

They sat silently for hours. The rain never ceased, but it settled into a drizzle so that they could see & hear each other. Finally Natsume sighed & turned to face her.

"What do you want?" he asked cautiously. She didn't answer at first. She kept looking at the forest & started to hum to herself. Eventually when Natsume thought he wasn't going to get an answer, she spoke softly, "I just want to remind you that it wasn't your fault."

Natsume snorted, "Doesn't change anything".

"Actually it does…she was the one who messed up. So, how come you are all sullen & grudging? You should be happy that you found out about her. You should face her & make her realize that she did something wrong." Hotaru whispered gently. Then she picked up a dried piece of grass & stared at it like it was the most miraculous thing. "You should make her ashamed of herself because that's how she should be." She added seriously.

Natsume stared at her in awe. He never knew there was so much more to the ice princess Imai Hotaru. He leaned against the tree & closed his eyes. Then he felt Hotaru shifting beside him. He opened his left eye to peak at her & saw that she was also leaning against the tree, her head resting on the trunk near him. Her eyes were closed & soon she was snoring softly. Their heads almost touched & he felt a sweet lavender scent clouding up his mind. But somehow the perfume was comforting. He relaxed beside her until he finally fell asleep.

End of chap.

Heeheehee!!They are gonna fall in looove…!

REVIEW PLEEEEZE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden desires

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice academy, & never will.

A/N: I'm trying to create some flare between them, but both of them are so hostile…it'll need some work.

**CHAP-3**

It was very obvious all over Alice academy why Mikan & Natsume broke up, but it wasn't clear why Natsume was around Hotaru so much. There were also subtle changes about them through the weeks that followed the scandalous split up. Natsume was caught staring at Hotaru between classes, & sometimes smiling while talking about her. Once Hotaru laughed out loud when Natsume set Sumire's desk on fire. Everyone looked at her incredulously at the sudden outburst. Natsume gaped at her in disbelief. But Hotaru was good at hiding her feelings. She quickly composed her face.

However Natsume was not so good at suppressing his thoughts. Probably he didn't even want to. He felt protective of her & he wanted her too much. He didn't see it coming but soon he realized that he needed her like the elixir of life. He would walk silently behind Hotaru everywhere she went & throw murdering glares at the boys who wanted to carry her books. Hotaru felt elated & flattered by his attention; in any case she had better reflexes, & could manage her feelings well. A small part of her wondered if he was doing all these to get back at Mikan. But even when they were alone, Natsume would stare at her as if he was trying to see through her mask right into her heart.

Often all her façade of coldness slipped around him. She started to feel self-conscious & panicked every time he was around. Goose-bumps rose on her skin whenever she felt his gaze stuck on her. She would be intoxicated with his musky scent each time he stood too close. She would lose her train of thoughts whenever their hands touched. When their eyes met, his gaze would hold her until she was gasping for air. However she would pull herself together before anyone especially him noticed her edginess. She fell in love with the rare smiles that would replace the permanent frown etched on his face. Hotaru couldn't help but beam herself every time she saw him smiling. She would see his perfect face in her dreams. Hotaru knew it was unhealthy to let someone have so much influence on her life. She was confused, worried, frustrated & insecure but all that would disappear each time he was around.

She had to be sure; it was too good to be true. So she designed a plan that would confirm whether he actually liked her. All week Hotaru remained quite invisible. She would attend the classes & then dash out as soon as the bell rang. After that she would vanish. Natsume tried to get hold of her, but she would say she's busy & leave. This bothered him too much because he caught her talking to Tsubasa a few times.

"Oh… she has time for him but not for me." He thought sourly as he glowered at Tsubasa. Natsume then decided to follow her. But soon she managed to lose him through the crowded lunchroom. "What is she trying to hide from me? Is she seeing someone?" he considered in dismay. But then he shook away the thought. He wasn't really concealing his feelings for Hotaru & people value their lives too much to want something that belongs to him. "And she WILL be mine." He promised himself solemnly.

End of chap.

So what IS she doing? Review to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden desires

Disclaimer: I don't own alice academy.

A/N: I thank 4 the reviews. And keeleigh, I'll keep in mind ur request 4 longer chapters. So, what's Hotaru's plan anyway? Read on…

Hotaru sneaked past Natsume's prying eyes after their last class. She hoped earnestly that he wouldn't follow. She sauntered towards her lab but when she reached it, she took a left & stood at the foot of a spiral staircase which would lead her to the room that, at present, served as her lab. She got to the small door & looked over her shoulder to make sure she was alone before going in. She was locking the door when she heard a rhythmic sound behind her.

_THUD. THUD. THUD. _

Hotaru bit her lower lip as she turned. Natsume was perched on one of the lab-tables, his feet dangling. He had a small ball in his hand that he was throwing on the floor & catching it in air as it bounced back.

"Hmm…nice place you've got here."Natsume said, his eyes never leaving the ball.

"Yeah, so…umm…you found me." Hotaru replied casually.

"You know, I never actually liked playing hide & seek."Natsume muttered huskily, "Hated it really…" he added, making a face. "& I didn't like it in the past couple of days either." He murmured menacingly, & the ball in his hand suddenly caught fire. He got down & walked towards her. Hotaru rolled her eyes, "geez…you don't have to light things up every time you're upset." Then she narrowed her eyes, "it's not like you can't control your alice."

Natsume stopped on his track & cocked his head to one side, "Oh I know that." He said pleasantly, "its just fun." Then he started again towards her, the fire ball in his hands. Smoky fumes surrounded them & it burned her nose. "Put out the fire right now" she hissed irritably. Natsume smirked as the flames suddenly vanished as if they got sucked in through his palm.

"Show-off", Hotaru thought to herself as she glared at him. Natsume smiled teasingly as if he knew what she was thinking. Then his face grew serious when he spoke again, "Come on Hotaru, you're my friend aren't you?"

She looked down. Was that it, only friends? She wanted to laugh at herself for expecting anything more. However on the outside she just said, "Sure." But then his hands rested on her shoulders & she thawed.

"So why are you hiding stuffs from me?" he asked sternly.

"I am not hiding anything…its just nothing to talk about." She mumbled.

"I still want to know." He insisted, "I want to help you."

Hotaru bit on her lower lip as she deliberated. Finally she sighed, "Fine…but no questions."

They had been working for hours; however Natsume had no idea what they were working on. She only assigned him to screw parts together. All these were so complicated that Natsume wouldn't have figured anything out regardless. "Are you working on another Mikan-bot?" he asked hesitantly while welding metal scraps together. "No" she answered briskly. "No questions." She added in impatience.

They lost track of time but Hotaru suddenly stood up & declared that it was enough work for the day. Tired & sleepy, Natsume got to his feet groggily. He stretched & his joints cracked noisily. "Wow…I've done a month's work." he said through a stifled yawn. "You asked for it." Hotaru inaudibly mumbled. He walked her to her dorm. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." Natsume said sleepily & staggered off towards his room. Hotaru was tired herself but she was secretly smug. By tomorrow, the first part of her plan would be complete & by tomorrow night she would be sure about Natsume's feelings about her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hotaru had just put the last pieces together. She had to get up earlier but it was totally worth it. She examined her creations gleefully. They were perfect. Then she walked off to her first class & waited for the day to end. After class she knowingly talked with Tsubasa when Natsume was looking. Then she avoided Natsume for the rest of the day. Before evening, she placed her pawns in place & left a note in Natsume's room asking him to come to the roof during sunset.

"_Exactly at sunset..." _Natsume said out loud. He read the note again. "_Come to the roof during sunset. Your well-wisher. P.S - exactly at sunset._" He sighed, why were people so melodramatic? He asked himself. They could've written the time, but NO…

He reached the roof top & stood frozen. He could hear Hotaru's quiet voice before she actually came in view. Tsubasa & Hotaru were standing too close. Their fingers entwined together. He was leaning over her & their faces were inching towards each other. Blood boiled in his veins. Was he really seeing this?

I thought she liked me, he thought angrily.

He charged towards them & pushed Tsubasa away. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He growled at Tsubasa & then he turned to face Hotaru. "What's happening?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

"That's my question, what are you doing?" Hotaru inquired frostily.

"Don't you like me?" he asked.

"Yes…but you said we were friends." She scowled, "what's wrong?" she asked.

"You can't go out with him." Natsume whispered.

"& why is that?" she folded her arms in front of her chest & asked scornfully. He closed in the distance between them & laid his hands on her shoulders.

His voice was barely audible when he replied, "Because I like you."

"Sorry, what?" she pressed cruelly. He cleared his throat & looked her straight in her eyes, "because I like you, okay?" his voice rang with intensity, "I don't know since when but I can't see you with anyone else……it kills me." He sighed & closed his eyes.

"Oh really now!" his eyes flew open because Hotaru's voice came from behind him. He turned & saw her standing casually, a skeptic smile playing at the corners of her lips. His first thought was that he had gone crazy, how else was he seeing two Hotarus? His head snapped between the two girls, but then the new Hotaru walked behind the one in his arms & then it suddenly fell motionless.

"Hmm…are you really that unobservant? These are just my latest designs. This one is Hotaru-bot, & you've already met Tsubasa-bot." Hotaru smiled at him. He stared at the Hotaru lying still. It looked like a perfect copy. Then he gaped at the Tsubasa look-alike & it too was just exact. "You're good, I'll give you that much." Natsume choked out. Hotaru's smile got broader. "Though it was a bit too much. Why exactly did you do all these?"He looked at her questioningly.

She shrugged, "I had to know what you really felt. I figured you're not gonna tell me on your own." Natsume walked towards her. He caught a strand of her hair that was fluttering in the wind & tucked it behind her ear. He lowered his face & murmured huskily, "you could've asked me first." He caught her in an embrace & touched her lips with his. Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise but then she closed them & leaned in for more.

End of chap.

So there you go. Please review if you like it. There's gonna be a final chapter.


End file.
